


Erik & Charles Fanart

by LifeLover



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bloody coin, Colored Pencils, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLover/pseuds/LifeLover
Summary: Fanart of Erik & Charles (colored head sketches) inspired by luninosity's fanfiction.





	Erik & Charles Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).



> Fanart I made a while back that I found inspired by luninosity's fanfic stories. Done in colored pencils. The hypno spirals are supposed to represent telepathy, and behind Erik is the bloody coin.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
